


Promises:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Promises: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e01 Aloha kekahi i kekahi (We Need One Another), F/M, Family Drama, Fear, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2714189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  A Twist on Season 4, Episode 1, Grace was worried about her ohana, when they were taking hostage, What does she do?, What do they say to make her feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises:

*Summary:  A Twist on Season 4, Episode 1, Grace was worried about her ohana, when they were taking hostage, What does she do?, What do they say to make her feel better?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

It was a long day, & even a longer night, Five-O was tired, & celebrating solving their newest case, They were glad that they & no one would get hurt in the process,  Commander Steve McGarrett said, as he made a toast, "To the best ohana, & team that a man could ask for, We can do anything", The Others whooped & cheered, as they clink their glasses against Steve, The Team enjoyed their time, & then they went home.

 

"Gracie, It's ok", Leah, Her Nanny said, as she approached the closet door, Grace exclaimed, "No, They are dead !", she let out some tears, & was sobbing uncontrollably, Leah took out her phone, & called Steve & Danny, Steve's voice came through, "Hello, Leah, What's wrong ?", She explained everything about Grace, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said, as Steve held out towards him with the speaker on, "We will be there in 10", Steve sped up, & the others followed.

 

10 minutes later, They showed up, & Steve was explaining the situation with Grace, Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly sighed, & said, "Wow, Poor kid", Lieutenant Catherine Rollins said agreeing, "She had been through enough losing her mother, stepfather, & her baby brother going off to California, so he can be with relatives", Steve saw Leah & said, "Let''s see if we can fix this", He dismissed her, & paid her, Then he & the others went to Grace's room.

 

"I fucking hate this, I feel so helpless", Steve said, & Catherine nodded, & said, "I know, Baby, I know", they exchanged a quick kiss, He went to the closet door, & softly knocked on it. "Shortcakes, It's Uncle Steve, Please come out", At the sound of his voice, She came bolted out, & grabbed onto her ohana, as much as she could. Then she let out some sobs, that broke the team's heart.

 

"I did not know where you were, & if you were coming back to me, Please don't leave me, I will be good", she said, as she composed herself, Steve said with a gentle tone, "We are sorry, Grace, The case took longer than we expected, Plus we had to rescue Auntie Catherine", she looked at her aunt with concern, "Are you ok ?", The Naval Beauty smiled, as she hugged & kissed her, She said, "I am just fine", Steve hugged & kissed her too.

 

Danny said, "We would never leave you, Monkey, Never, You are too fun not to hang out with, Plus you keep us on our toes", Chin smiled, & said, "That's right, Gracie, We love you so much", The Little Girl hugged & kissed each of her family, & said, "I love you all too", Steve said waggling his eyebrows, "How about some ice cream ?", Grace nodded happily, Danny said with a smile, "What are we waiting for ?", Chin & Catherine said in unison, exclaiming, "Yeah !", They went downstairs for their family time, & for their snack. 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
